The Adventures of Cookie and Muffin Dreamz!
by Kori Tetsugaia
Summary: Follow two happy go lucky sisters as they try to find a way to make the world a better place! [Discontinued.]


**The Adventures of Cookie and Muffin Dreamz!  
****Intro : Cookie and Muffin**

* * *

"Oh, hey! Cookie! C'mere; I think I found it!" called a young, female voice. Another female, whose name was Cookie, quickly jogged towards the direction of the previous voice. Ducking low into a small cave in an enormous tree thriving in the south forests of Ellinia, she spotted her completely identical twin sister crouching near a bundle of beautiful ivory white-petaled flowers, sticking out in all directions. Turning only once to beckon her sister closer, she leaned in to sniff the flowers. They smelled of the sweetest vanilla.

"I'm pretty sure these are the flowers mom wanted," remarked Cookie's sister. "They smell like vanilla, like she said."

"Then what are we waiting for, Muffin? We've got to get these to mom, pronto." Cookie tilted forward and picked out three flowers from the vast bunch of the vanilla-scented flora. Muffin, the sister who had found the flowers in the beginning, did the same.

"We should remember where these flowers are, in case mom wants any more," commented Muffin, dipping her head downward to smell the small bouquet of flowers in her arms. Cookie looked around the tree cave, sticking her head out of the entrance to mentally map out the cavern.

Nodding her head at her twin, Cookie stepped out of the cave, Muffin scampering close behind her.

* * *

A burst of giggles ran out into the air as Cookie and Muffin, the two twins, shared a conversation between each other, slowly walking towards their home located in the cozy town of Henesys.

"… and then, she was like 'Oh, would you look at the time, I've got to go,' and then she looked at her bare wrist and dashed away from him. And then after, he was like, 'Hey, she didn't have a watch!'" The two girls burst out laughing again, a few other adventurers around them watching them, slight smiles on their faces to see such innocence and happiness.

There were a few more giggles as they passed the rainforest east of Henesys, full of rather dangerous piggies. Climbing up the safe ladder, they crossed a long strip of land, before climbing down another ladder. Deftly avoiding any pigs, they both ran, step-in-step, towards Henesys, the large orange mushroom roofs peeking out over a few tall, leafy trees.

Entering Henesys, a sweet smell began to waft from the flowers. Passersby drank in the air, smiling as the delightful scent of vanilla washed over them. Cookie and Muffin smiled. The flowers were working their magic, all right. Hurrying towards their house, nestled into a crook between two tall trees, they rapped on the door. Their older brother, Andy, answered.

"Welcome back, sis, and you too, sis," he commented, enveloping the two in a tight hug. The two girls giggled as their bigger brother set them down. Muffin handed their brother one of their flowers, and Andy smiled, taking it and heading back to his room.

"Mooom! Mom, we're home! And we brought the flowers you asked!" called Cookie, directing herself towards their mother's bedroom. Muffin followed her. As they stepped into her room, her mother lay in bed, looking tired and exhausted. She was even a little pale, but as soon as the two girls came in, she tried to sit up, and a little bit of color seeped into her skin. She gave a smile as her daughters put the syrupy-scented flowers in a vase on her bedside table.

You see, their mother was ill, very, very ill. So, the two girls went out hunting for the Innocence flower, the said white flower from before. They had heard that it had special powers; powers that would heal their mother and rid her from the sickness. But all they could do now was wait.

Their mother beckoned the two identical girls over, and opened her mouth to speak to them.

"Cookie, and Muffin, when my time finally comes, I want you two to be magicians. Take my path, and become Clerics. Please," their mother croaked, and bent towards them to give them both a kiss on the cheek. Falling back to her bed, all Cookie and Muffin could do was watch sadly as their mother fell asleep, perhaps falling into it eternally. Standing up from the sad scene, the two girls held hands, determined to follow their mother's path.

The day after the two vowed to take the path of the magician… their mother died, in her bed, weakened by her illness, as her body finally broke down, and could do no more to sustain herself.

Cookie and Muffin were the first at the funeral, dressed in the deepest, melancholy black, and all they could do that day was cry. But deep inside, they knew that their mother was in a better place now, finally watching over them from her throne on the clouds.

* * *

"And that," piped up Cookie, "is our story. This fanfiction is basically just about the adventures Muffin and I have. Well, stay tuned for the next installment, when Muffin and I meet '**The Weird Guy Whose Face is Broken**'!" Stepping off the stage with Muffin, there was a crash and a muffled 'ow'. And then…

"Cookie, get your hand out of my face."

* * *

Nyahaha, here is a new story from ME, Kori Tetsugaia. -evil laugh- Aaanyways, this is basically just a diary told by the two twins. -more evil laughter- Although this fanfic is aiming towards the more _humorous_ sides. A miracle, isn't it :D And this is just a random lil' story :P

- KT

P.S. First chapter is ALWAYS short. Nyah. -sticks out tongue- xD


End file.
